Joint Circles
by versicoloredPixels
Summary: It's the end of the as we know it, but that's far from the end of your problems. No your problems just end up escalating. You never knew that human was a delicacy to most alien races, as you end out being put out for sale in a universal market. At least you will have your friends, oh wait…
1. Chapter 1

**J**oint **C**ircles

**C**hapter **1**

It was soon, you knew it. The end of the world. As much as the government and world powers try to hide this fact, they can't. Such a large thing was not going to be missed or 'over looked' by the media. However, I do believe we are going a mile per minute so let's just, stop. Yup right here. And start from the beginning. Were it begins.

Your name is John Egbert; today nothing that special is going to happen to you today (nothing like a birthday or anything!) But that's not to say it will not be eventful. It is pretty much the exact opposite of that. Today was going to be your down fall, the end of your luck. A giant step up or down which would never leave your life as normal as you hoped it could have been. Heading into problems you would have no clue how to solve or except, and that's what you will have to deal with, very soon.

You wake up looking over to your alarm clock trying to squint to read the time, proving hard with out your glasses on right now. You can just about figure out a half eight. Picking out your glasses from your bed side table you then make your way out of bed. Today is a Saturday and is the start of the holiday season term off school. Meaning more time to spend talking to your friends and watching some amazing movies! Oh, and also trying to avoid your dads baking, _so much cake! _Also by friends you mean to say your online friends. Speaking of them you should probably log onto pesterchum under your username ectoBiologist. You always do this on the weekends and today should be no different. As it is the start of the day for you everyone else should be wide awake in there time zones. You set out to get on to your computer and bring up the pesterchum tag to log into.

You see the screen names pop out, all three of them, turntechGodhead, tentacleTherapist and gardenGnostic. Your three best friends! They all appear to be online; a rare moment like this can not be passed you decide, by starting up a new memo inviting everyone into it.

ectoBiologist [EB] 8:45 opened privet memo. Invited turntechGodhead [TG], tentacleTherapist [TT], gardenGnostic [GG].

EB: ok hey guys! seeming as this is one of them rare times when everyone is online i created this privet memo for all of us to chat in. so what have you guys been up to then?

TT: Well, morning there john. I do believe that Dave went off to collect his supply of apple juice for the morning in his area. However, you still have me and jade here with you.

TT: I personally have had a great morning. By successfully getting the better of my mom as usual, with her schemes and attempts to out do me. However, not this time.

GG: morning john! i have been having a great time as well! oh and so has bec!

GG: keeping me company as well as TT and TG

EB: that sounds really great for you guys! so i didn't miss out on too much!

EB: it's always good to hear that!

GG: yups!

TT: Umm.

TG: whoa

TG: a memo

TG: well hey everyone

TT: Oh, good to see that your back and onto John's memo with us.

TT: How did the apple juice spree go?

TG: welp trust egbert to come up with something like this

TG: not that im complaining

TG: the apple juice taste pretty fuckin sweet

TG: and john you better not say a dam WORD about that

EB: ha well im just saying it could have been …

EB: resealed.

TG: god damit

TG: i give up on this

TG: i don't know why i still bother with you lot

TT: It's because you love us dear.

GG: eheh yup!

EB: haha, yeah!

TG: i knew i could trust none of you

EB: well, come on you're just kidding now dave!

The next thing you hear is unfortunately not the sound of your pesterchum ping but the calls of you farther from downstairs and into the kitchen.

You know this is for your breakfast, food ready and waiting for you from downstairs. You are so distracted from the calls of your farther that you forget pesterchum is still running you are soon drawn back into the small beeps coming from your speakers, tilting your head back to see there are a bunch of new messages all from your friends talking about the random and general things on the news and to do with there life. You turn back around in you computer chair facing the screen of your monitor.

EB: guys i have to go now for my breakfast, so i will be closing down this memo. it was fun talking to you all again! maybe we could talk more after my breakfast.

EB: but for now, later!

TT: Later, John.

GG: hope to talk to you soon! :D

TG: later dude.

ectoBiologist [EB] has closed privet memo.

You log your self off pesterchum and make your way down the stairs of your house to the kitchen where you see your dad standing there. You wave up you hand towards your dad and begin to speak. "Morning, dad!" you say with a wide smile set on your face.

Your dad turns around to meet your smile. Lightly smiling back he replies back to you, "Morning, champ." Adjusting his tie and walking towards the front door he continues, "I have to leave now so don't get in too much trouble, OK? I will be back at home the normal time. Have a fun day!"

You are quick to reply. "You know I would never do such things! Ok, you too then!" With that you both say your goodbyes as he leaves the house. Leaving you for the rest of the day inside the house. You first decide on getting your self breakfast and getting changed into some clothes.

By the time you have done this it is almost the middle of the day. You look over your shoulder to face your computer screen to read out the time on it; 11:48. You decide that now you are all ready you should log back on to your pesterchum. You look along the names of your friends only to see that Dave is the only one that is online right now. You take a seat and begin to pester him.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:48

EB: hey dave!

EB: umm, do you know were GG and TT are?

TG: yo john

TG: yeah i think that GG went to walk her dog or something

TG: TT went to sought out something happing with her mom

TG: so its just you and me now

TG: buddy old pal

EG: ah well, ok then.

EG: at least im not by my self!

TG: hell yeah

TG: just you an me

EG: oh yeah!

EG: so what have you been up to since we last chatted?

TG: well the usual what i do

TG: updating my blog drawing sbahj

TG: i think it is coming along kind of well

TG: you?

EG: well, i just got ready and had some breakfast.

EG: now i am just kind of bored with not much else to do now.

TG: hey did you hear about that massive meteor heading for earth

TG: just some roomers i have over heard from now an then

EG: yeah they are kind of, depressing? to hear about.

TG: yeah but who knows?

TG: right

TG: besides it will just be like all the other times they have predicted the end of the world

TG: that would be how many times they were wrong

EG: yeah, i know man. but i don't know this time i think they might be right there has been some word out about this kind of thing.

TG: whoa dude

TG: if you feel nervous about it how about you talk to TT about it?

EG: but she's not on now.

EG: well, i could go get myself some lunch and see if she comes back online after that.

EG: thanks!

TG: you have a great lunch man

TG: make every moment of you and that sandwich count

TG: ok?

EG: ha! yeah i will!

EG: talk to you soon!

TG: later

You close down the pesterchum chat you just had with Dave and decide it would be best to leave your self logged on. You then make your way down the stairs of your house again for the second time to make your self some food for your lunch.

After a couple of minutes of cupboard searching you decide on heating up some leftovers form last night's dinner. After your lunch you make your way up stairs to do a check on your pesterchum, you see Rose's name appear on the screen. tentacleTherapist. It looks like she had already begun to talk with you.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:09

TT: Hello there john.

TT: Dave pestered me what happened, that you wanted me to talk about it with you.

EG: oh hey there rose!

EG: yeah about that…

TT: It's ok to be more that worried about this. After all, there is much interest in this subject recently.

TT: with the media

EG: yeah, im sorry about this. im usually not nervous about stuff like this.

EG: but this time it feels different

TT: Well, just think if the world did end no one will be around to tell you that you were wrong about it not ending.

TT: The same goes for the other way; if you were right about it ending they won't get a chance to rub in your face.

TT: Because there would be no one else around.

TT: Did that make you feel better about this?

EG: umm, im not too sure about that.

EG: you might have made it worse actually.

TT: Well, my advice for you would be to start by clearing you head.

TT: how about you take a walk out side. Get some fresh air into you.

EG: yeah i will do that. it sounds like a good plan to me.

TT: Very well, it was nice to hear from you again.

EG: yup! you too rose!

Rose closes the chat you both just had. After you log your self out of pesterchum you set out to grab your coat hanging up on you bedroom door putting it on. Reaching the end of the stairs you reach out for your shoes to be put on.

After you are ready you set on outside. You make your way into the cool autumn air, taking your first step out side. You walk aimlessly for a while, walking back and forth in-between different parts of the neighbourhood until you make your way into the local park. As you go passing through taking a look back hear and there at the autumn colours scattered about in the area of the park.

After much longer, it begins to get darker. You decide that now would be a good time to start heading home, towards your warm house were your dad is suppose to be back very soon.

You think to your self how affective Rose's advice has worked really well for you. You will be sure to thank her when you get back home.

You come up to the front of your house placing the key in the lock for it to open, letting your self in. You gaze over to the time on your microwave. Reading a 18:32, your dad should be back in roughly an hours time. This is just enough time to start watching a really grate movie (In your opinion! Most people would say they suck!) You decide that con air would be the perfect choice as you wait for your dad to get home.

About half way through con air your dad walks in on you asking you about your day. You explain to him what you did. He just nods, beginning to start cooking dinner for the two of you.

After you are done with your dinner, thanking your dad for the meal and finishing off the rest of your movie you head on up stairs. Walking into your bedroom. However, something catches your eye. The outside balcony. You step forward towards the sliding glass door to take a look outside; you can also see the telescope. You decide that, with it being a very clear night. You will take a look at the night sky through the telescope.

You make your way into the outside balcony over looking the rest of your neighbour with the rows of houses with there lights on and leaking out of curtains. You also feel a nice cool breeze coming across from the side of you. Now to start your star observing grabbing and adjusting the telescope, so the image is clear to see for tonight. Carefully you turn it more and more to the left, until you see what has been haunting you since the beginning of the start. What appears to be the meteor? Approaching at, from what you can tell looks like a fast speed.

_It was not suppose to end like this, today was suppose to be ordinary. _


	2. Chapter 2

**J**oint **C**ircles

**C**hapter **2**

You had to be wrong! There is just no way it could have been a gigantic meteorite heading for earth! You can't believe something like that! You don't want to! Today was just going to be a normal day as far as you were concerned. Not to let it end like this.

OK, OK. You need to just, stop. Breath. It could have just been a plane or a shooting star from far away. Yeah, No need to overreact so much! Who are you kidding you can't calm down due to the fact of media propaganda. The fact that you might end up dead tomorrow by this flying meteorite, that people would decide it's for the best to cover-up these things with lies dose not help in the slightest at all!

You race back into your own room, closing the sliding glass door behind you making your way back to your computer to yet again. Praying that you see all of your friends online, hoping to start a memo.

You look back on to the pesterchum window to see that all of your friends are active. You prepare yet another memo to start off a group convocation.

ectoBiologist [EB] 22:05 opened privet memo. Invited turntechGodhead [TG], tentacleTherapist [TT], gardenGnostic [GG].

EB: OH GOD! thank god you guys are all online!

EB: i just saw it! out there, on the balcony. its coming!

TG: slow down dude

TT: John, please. Calm your self down.

GG: wha, whats going on?! D:

GG: are you ok john?!

TG: dont worry jade

TG: egdurp over there is probably just totally overreacting to something ridiculous

TG: like his dad probably forced some cake down his throat

TG: and he was all like

TT: Dave, please stop your nonsense and let John explain himself first. OK?

GG: yeah lets see what he has to say first!

GG: tell us john! what was it you saw?!

EG: well you know all that talk on the media about that large meteorite coming for us?

EG: i saw it! it is here! its going to take us all out!

TG: looks like you could use a cup of

TG: calm the fuck down

TT: Dave that did not help at all.

TG: well i am sorry you are so stuck-up you cant even handle my jokes

TT: No, it was just very inappropriate. That's all.

TT: John are you sure that it was exactly a meteorite? Could it possibly have been just a plane or even your imagination?

TT: Because that's what you could have done, been just a bit nervous. Overreacted at a simple spec of dirt on the lens of your telescope?

EG: NO! i know what i saw!

EG: you have got to believe me!

TT: I do, I am just trying to rule out any other possible explanation on what you saw.

TG: haha youre just playing a big prank on us arent you!?

EG: well ok then.

EG: NO i am not!

GG: this seems really scary guys

GG: what if you are right john?

GG: whats going to happen to us!?

GG: D:

TG: chill it GG i am sure that its just some kind of prank

TG: you know how EG is with them right?

EG: i said its not a prank, come on guys!

TT: Don't worry I believe you John.

EG: yeah thanks rose!

EG: at least someone believes me!

TG: whoa there egbert

TG: i never said that i did not believe you just that

TG: its more believably if it was a prank!

EG: NO you never!

EG: yeah, ok then maybe it could have been just a harmless passer by shooting start

EG: or a plane at night.

EG: but it could have just been that thing that is about to destroy the earth as well!

TT: OK, guys could we all just calm down.

TT: If john is right about this object in the sky, and that it really is this so called meteorite that will wipe off all humanity on the face of this planet.

TT: Then I do not want anyone having hissy fits over something as absurd as this getting in the way of our last minutes together.

GG: yeah! Come on guys! :D smile

EB: no :B

TG: :Y

TG: you have to do it go on egdurp do it

TG: :Y

TG: were making this happen

EG: fine.

EG: :D

GG: hehe that's more like it!

TT: Well, I am glade to see the world could possibly end with everyone smiling.

EB: haha, yeah

EG: its moments like these were i remember our good old days!

EG: together all four of us.

TT: .

TG: those were some great times

GG: hey! we still have some fun times!

EB: yeahnnm

…

Your name is john Egbert and you have just blacked out.

* * *

"Now, now! All I have to do is link up these teleport pads on to the hacking system, which will not take too long due to the fact of how undeveloped this particular race is. So I can then put it into this part here, and link it up with the teleport pads to get over five humans here in our vessel."

In the darkened room the voices could be heard. With the light only coming from the glows of multiple computer screens across the back of the room, wires and cables of all sizes and lengths scattered and tangled into a heap underneath the main desk. Two figures in the light glow could be seen, one sitting down, the other standing.

Trolls. The candy corn horns and gray skin being a dead giveaway. Allow slightly impossible to see in this kind of lighting. The one standing turns to face down the one sitting and typing away on one of the many computer keyboards surrounding him in the back of the gray dull room. "Are you sure its going to be more than five! We can't risk something like this Sollux. If this fails I will personally make sure that you are culled! This could get us a lot of business, so don't fuck this up for us!" yelling in the direction of the busy troll.

"Are you even listing to me!? Dam, pull yourself away from that husktop and look at me right now!" '_Sollux' _ignores the heavy shouts coming from the direction of the other troll. Making him grumble and swear under his breath to himself over how pointless and ridiculous it is trying to talk to the other.

That is until Sollux stops typing into his '_husktop_' and turns to reply back to the now very annoyed troll. "Don't worry KK, I have this all under control. If you could just plug in the teleporters to that mainstream power socket over there and place each teleport pad into a different cage that would be great."

"Fuck no! I am not going to let you just boss me around. Who do you think you are? My Lusus!? Do it your self you lazy fuckass", Sollux just glares up at him through his red and blue glasses slightly rasing an eye brow towards '_kk'. _He groans, raising his hands in defeat. "FINE! You shit-sponge!" with yet more grumbling as he walks towards the teleport pads placing them inside each cage. Carefully walking back too Sollux, with successfully not tripping over any cables. Only to make a quick remark on how dangerous it could be. "There, I have now done as you tolled me to do. Whooped Fuckin' do!"

With a sigh Sollox just shakes his head in disappointment waving off what ever else the other troll is ranting on about now. "Look, Karkat trust me. If any fails in this plan it would be your part of deciding to do this, ya' know?"

This causes a really loud sound from the other in annoyance, "You KNOW that my plan is flawless and nothing could possibly end up going wrong with it!"

"Yeah, apart from the fact that we are about to blow up an entire fucking planet, killing millions of earth humans in the progress and only keeping 5 or more to sell off at skaia markets. They will probably end up being eaten alive by there buyers and there you go! Congratulations you killed of an entire alien race in what, Oh just under a weak!? Is it even legal what we are doing?"

"God! I do not have to be dealing with this crap from you too. Kanaya has already beaten you to it! But, yes we have to do this almost wiping out an entire race with high demands will increase the amount the cost raising stock marketing prices on humans. Meaning more money for us and yes, of course it is legal! Who do you think I am!"

"Heh, well that's only with good reason KK. Well you never know. You probably got TZ to clear you."

"Gha, no she did not! Just shut the fuck up already."

"Well if there is such a big demand on them how come no one has ever tried to do the same as you?"

"Well how am I suppose to know that! Maybe they are just lazy as fuck!"

"Whatever, are you ready to start this then now? I have hooked on to a strong signal from the program."

He turns back and forth between Karkat and his monitor screen. With an eye roll and a huff, "Just get on with it and lets get this over with."

Walking around to see what Sollux is up to on the husktop, Karkat just watches as Sollux simply clicks a button to end all of humanity. Turning around to the sound of the teleporters humming getting louder until they end with there final zap to reveal four young humans.

Wait, only four.

"Sollux!" With the trolls name being called he turns around to face the four children and one pissed off looking Karkat pointing at the four of them. "Why," he starts, "are there only four!? I told you, I told you it had to be over or on five! Not four!" He yells getting louder and swinging his hand in the direction of the four kids each in there own individual cages.

"Oh fuck, umm. Looks like something might have went wrong." Sollux shrugs and carries on. "Well four is better than none! And there are even less humans now in the world, upping the stock marketing price, that's what you said. You should be over here thanking me for this instead!"

This just gets Sollux a glare from Karkat, with his mouth open and about to mouth off to him, Sollux is quick to interrupt. "Also keep it down, ok? Do you want them Pink monkeys to wake up and die in shock and the horror of both seeing and hearing you?"

"Shut it! You must have done this on purpose just to piss me off! You fucking shit-sponge. I will not keep quite! Do you fucking understand me you little shit!?" Attempting to push over the computer chair he is sitting on. He doses this hoping that it will get rid of that smug smile off Solux's face. It doesn't. It only increases it in to a small chuckle. Karkat's anger only increases. The amount of shouting Increases, going on until they are both left in a mess with one chair and limbs.

After as short pause of silence movement could be heard in one of the four occupying cages.

"Looks like one of them may be awake." Sollux says in a quieter tone standing up and getting off Karkat, who only nods in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**J**oint **C**ircles

**C**hapter 3

**A/N: /first real AN. / Hi people! First of all, I really want to say thank you for all the views and favs. All of that lot, I also went back into the last two chapters and recently edited those as well, making stuff more readable (Well that's my own excuse for not updating this more than I usually do!) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, its not that much but of well,(very much a dud! :P ) I have things planed for later on! :D**

Waking up to the sound of muffled voices, John Egbert had no clue were on _earth_ he was. With the hushed voices slightly turning to muffled shouts, trying his best not to make too much sound john carefully attempted to sit-up straight. Feeling slightly light headed and dizzy with his vision blurred. Unable to see were it is he may be, unable to recognise the location. The only thing that he could take onboard was that he currently sat in the middle of darkness.

Carefully, moving his hand up towards his face checking to see if his glasses were still in place. As always they were there in place. With his vision slightly becoming better, able to make out vague objects around him. Soon enough he became more aware of his surrounding. Realising that, with the muffled voices still going on in the background, he did in fact find himself inside of what looked to be a, cage?

It was indeed a cage or a prison cell. Only something was just a little bit off about the surroundings. Carful not to make any noise john stood up and placed a hand upon one of the metal rusting bars. Looking out across to the other side of the cage, were more of the same cages could be seen, all lined up and rusting away in the dull gray room.

Unable to see pass rows upon rows of what he assumed to be just vacant cages. Gradually turning to the right, looking at the other side of the cage. Seeing, yet again more iron bars rusting due to the humid air. Carefully pacing towards the other side making sure to make no noise, with the muffled noises still going on in the distance. Moving in more towards the right side of the cage moving his arm up, reaching out for the bars.

Pushing his face up against the bard wall, John could see four more cages. Each one with a person sitting in them. Just who were these people? Why was he here? What on earth were those aggressive voices doing here?

Scared and confused. Trying not to lose total control and attempting to stay calm._ Take deep breaths, in … out. _Calming down and in a more focused state, John was now able to take a good look to the person in the separate cage at about an arms lengthen.

From what he could see '_It'_ was a girl and that she was asleep. Taking in more and more details of the body laying out in deep sleep across from him, taking note on the cloths and the long black hair until … _oh no, it can't be! _Taking a step back in realisation of the fact, that this body right in front of his own eyes was indeed one of his best online friends; Jade. _Keep calm. _Reminding himself, telling himself every second. With nothing more than the muffed voices as background noise.

Why were they here, and together? Was that even Jade? Who and why would they need him and a 'Jade-lookalike'?

Then something else hit him, what is Dave and Rose was also here? Just the thought that someone could have so much power to get a group of online friends (that lived miles apart) and put them into rusting cages. It was just a sick and twisted thing to do. For this to happen to him as well, this was just terrible luck!

First of all, he needed to calm down. No point in getting so upset about this, with the jade lookalike next to him. Beginning to start thinking about the current situation in more of a focused state of mind, John needed to wake up the girl. That was the right thing to do right now.

"Hey" he whispered in a hushed voice to the other. No reply.

"Hey, Jade lookalike!" he said in a louder whisper. Still no reply.

Bending down to more of a ground level matching the height of the girl spawned out on the floor of the other cage. Stretching out an arm to carefully nudge the girl awake. After about three or so prods and no movement coming from the other body, the muffled voices could be heard, much louder this time. In a state of shock and panic, John quickly retracts his arm. Only to end up with it getting half way stuck on the joint of the elbow grunting slightly in pain trying to get it back.

Footsteps from behind could be heard getting louder, and louder only to cease. Pulling harder at the stuck arm until it was finally free. Falling backwards with a thud and scrunching his eyes up. Not ever wanting to open them to what ever it was that just walked over to him.

"So, you're awake now." He says when another one walks up. "It looks that way," he starts "Strange creatures, being able to sleep without the need of recuperacoon's."

John, slowly turning around to see what on _earth_ was it that they were going on about. '_Recuperacoon's'_? Thinking to himself. Standing up in one swift movement, jumping around only too come face to face with the two figures that stood in the shadows out side of the cage.

"Who on earth are you people?" John cries out to the others in distress and confusion. Still unsure as to why there is a Jade lookalike laying on the ground and even if it was Jade, so many questions to be answered. With this a small chuckling could be heard from the two in the dark.

"Oh, were not from earth." Beings one, they step together more into johns field of vision. With him seeing that these two were indeed not human.


End file.
